A seemingly quiet love story
by Szundu35
Summary: She has been bullied, he has been abandonned young. What will happen if these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Clumsiness Rules!

I was running across the volleyball court, sweating like a pig, on the point to faint. It was my third match in a row, and I mean a match is composed of 2 sets! So it's as if I played 6 matches with only 15 minutes break between each match!

I desperately tried to catch and hit the ball to pass it to someone in my team, but ( to my bad luck) my shoelaces decided to untie in this exact moment AND my vision gave in, at the same time. So I landed face first on the ground, air borne for about a half a second... Then all became black. I didn't hear the excited, cheering voices of the audience anymore, I didn't hear the worried voices of my teammates asking me if I was okay. I didn't see and didn't hear nothing.

Everything was so black around me that I almost thought that I saw colors and moving forms before me. I saw here and there a flash of red, blue, white and even an odd color of purple... as of it was some attraction in a circus or something.

I slowly, really slowly managed to get my eyes to open. At first everything was a blurred, colorfu,l incomprehensible thing. I blinked and my eyes began to focus on where I was.

I blinked a few more times, sinking in the information about the room. As I finished scanning it, I finally recognized the school's nurses office. It was a big room with white walls and black furniture. On the shelves there was a handful of books about healing plants and all kinds of diseases and drugs and also little bottles of all height and shape with some strange colored liquids inside of them.

- Oh! She's awake! Nygus! - called out a husky, bored male voice

I looked around again to find the owner of the voice... only to lay my eyes on an odd, I guess, naturally tan boy about my age ( 14 years-old) leaning against a bookshelf looking at me with his burgundi gaze. He also had white hair ( that's one thing that made him odd) and, as he smirked at me with his bored eyes finding something utterly funny, I saw his shark-like white teeth. I began to wonder if he had more than one layer of teeth like real sharks... I once read a book about a man who was really half shark, because that's the only way they could save him... Ah, whatever!

"Boo!" he said mimicking a monster

I looked at him funny, why does he think he scared me? I'll ask him.

"Why did you do that?"

Now, it was his turn to look at me funny.

"What? You're not afraid of me?, I shook my head no, H-how is that possible?"

What's with this guy? Why is he thinking this? Wait! I know!

"D-do people tell you look scary?" I asked him slowly

He nodded than he looked down at his feet, his bangs shadowing his dull, lifeless eyes. When I started to talk to him again he flinched and his head shot up looking at me wide eyed, his eyes not anymore dull and lifeless, but bright and shiny ( and also surprised).

"I don't think you look scary neither weird. Well... It's true that you look a little odd, but don't everyone have some "oddness" with them? I mean for you it's your looks, for me it's my obsession about books. I know someone who thinks he's god... Well, sorta... And someone who looks all nice and innocent... But if she wants to she can become really though and quiet forceful. Don't worry! I think you look pretty cool! I mean I'd love to have shark teeth and red eyes! Maybe if I had them... When I was small, I wouldn't have gotten bullied..." as I was finishing my last sentences, my voice became slower and slower, to become completely silent at the end

I looked at my hands and started to fiddle with my fingers, my not-so-happy memories that I thought I had forgotten long ago had started to haunt me again, remembering each and every single detail of it. I shrugged, wanting to get rid of them and bury them somewhere far in my head, to never ever remember them.

" ... Thank you. It makes me feel better., I looked up at him washing away the unshed tears in my eyes and giving him a bright smile, ... Sooo... Does your head hurt? I mean it looks like Ny- ... erm... the nurse isn't here, so I might as well help you.. since that's why I'm here. You know, I need to help out the nurse, because it's her that brings me home... Well... Um ... Because she's my... um sorta guardian... So anyway, does your head hurt?"

I thought about that a bit, touched my head and felt a big bump on my forehead. I poked it and hissed at the pain. I sighted and told him.

"Well, you see it's only the bump that hurts. So I'm guessing I need to put some ice on it..."

He just nodded and turned around to come back with an ice pack in his hands.

"Oh, and by the way... My name is Soul Eater. It's a given name, since I don't know my real name..."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Maka Albarn... Wait. How come you don't know your real name?"

He hesitated a bit, probably feeling really embarrassed and wondering why he told me this. He let out a sight and gestured if he could sit on my bed. I nodded and the bed made a screeching sound as he sat down. He looked up at the sealing as if he was trying to memorize every inch of it. He sighted again, now looking at his hands. I waited a little longer and when I finally had enough of the silence and was about to speak, he opened his mouth, his eyes still focused on his large bony-looking hands.

"It's not easy to talk about stuff like that... Since you will be the first one that I tell... So here I go! If you have any questions you want to ask while I speak, don't hesitate. I ... Kinda have the feeling I can trust you, and you obviously have nothing better to do than listening to me..." he chuckled looking up straight into my eyes as he began his story

"When I was about... What? 3 months-old, I was abandoned in a park really close to here. Nygus found me in February, so that means that I was born somewhere in mid-December, between the 16th and 21st since she's a nurse/ doctor she can tell. It was the 19th of February, to be exact, and it was snowing. You know, even if we're here in Death City, in Nevada, strangely, we still get a lot of cold months and a lot of snow and even blizzards. That day, wasn't that bad. Nygus (the nurse) found me lying in a thin black blanket with thin summer clothes on, on a bench in the middle of the park. Noone noticed me besides her... She picked me up looking around to see nobody. She looked at me closely and found a little note wrapped in the blanket. It said... it said... : ' You, who find this child can do anything you want with him. He isn't worth for this family.'..."

I interrupted him.

"WHAT?! This is soo stupid! Why would anyone do this to a perfectly fine boy like you?!"

I saw his cheeks become a bit pink, but he still continued his story.

"There was nothing else attached to it, not even my name... Nygus decided to take me home with her so that no bad pervert could take me. She just found out a few weeks before that she could never have a child, so she was really happy that she found me. She swore she'll take care of me. She went to registrate me a few days later. She named me after the park she found me in. Its name was, and is, Soul Wind. And she gave me her last name which was 'Eater'. So that's how I became 'Soul Eater'. It might sound funny, but I like my name and am very grateful of Nygus. Since I never knew my real mother who rejected me, Nygus really is a mother to me, he smiled a sincere smile, unlike the earlier smirks this smile reached his eyes, I really like her... I'd like to call her "mother" or "mom"... but I'm afraid she might get angry at me..."

"Nonsense, Soul! She had taken care of you for a long time now! I'm sure she'd love that if you called her that! I mean, I would if I was in her shoes!" I told him gesturing out my words to put more feeling into them

He glared at me for a moment and then we heard the door ope. From where we were, we couldn't see who it was, because of a big shelf. The footsteps came closer, and a woman in a white doctor's coat appeared. She had bandages all over her body... Like as if she was a mummy or something. She had a dark skin, but had piercing light blue, gleaming eyes that looked like they knew everything. _'She must be really smart...'_ I thought.

"Oh, hi Soul., she said supposedly smiling since her voice was happy and soft. She then turned to me, Do you feel better? You had an awful fall."

"Yes, I feel much better since Soul got me an ice pack. Thank you... Wait! At least did we win?! I mean it was a big tournament for the big cup! How did the match end?!" I said as I realized it

"Don't worry, sweetie., she smiled (I think), You guys won. Your final score was 36 points. When you fainted it took another 15 minutes to win against that last team. So you won 36:34! Since the scores were too close, they couldn't finish it at 25 points."

I froze... Since I started playing, at the age of 10, we always got in the finals... but never ACTUALLY won.

"YIPPEEEEEEEEEEY!" I jumped on the bed, the ice pack forgotten... and also that Soul was sitting on the bed

I jumped up, down, up... and... DOWN. I landed on Soul the second time. He lay on his back as I fell flat in his chest. I lifted my head up only to meet his surprised burgundy gaze... which was WAAAY TOO close!

**T-thump, t-thump, t-thump...**

I heard my heartbeat in my ears feeling under my hands that his did too. I felt heat creep on my face and saw his face light up the same way... I found myself glaring at his sharp jaw line, wanting to touch his cheeks, my gaze travelled to his odd white hair which seemed to be really soft, I had a really hard time to restrain myself from touching it, my eyes then met his wide ones that were like little doors to his soul, showing every bit of his feelings, then... my olive gaze dropped at his mouth... it was slightly open hinting his sharp teeth...

_'What if I were to move even closer?'_ I found myself thinking.

We glared at each other for an oddly long 5 seconds, then we heard a light "khm!" in the background. We instantly got back to reality, and jumped to the 2 ends of the bed as far from each other as possible. Both of us as red as 2 tomatoes.

Nygus pulled down the bandage from her mouth and smiled at us. She shook her head and still smiling, slowly walked out of the nurse's office.

This wasn't a really good idea since we sat there, all alone, in a REALLY awkward silence.

"Uh... um..." Soul tried to say, but instantly gave up

"I- I guess it was... nice to meet you..." I said standing up and deposing the ice pack on the night table

Soul instantly shot up from his seat on the bed and grabbed my wrist.

"C-can we... see each other... Another time? L-like become... Friends?" he asked stuttering here and there

I smiled at him nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to make Maka A LOT OOC, because I just had these fluff lines in my head and I wanted to use them. Soul is OOC too, a bit, 'cause it fits in the story... But I'll try to make him more COOL!**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening feelings (part 1)

I slowly walked up to the locker that contained my clothes and my bag. I changed out of my gym clothes; later I'll have to give back this match t-shirt I'm wearing, since it's the school's. All this passed before my eyes in a blur. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything, so I somehow managed to put my shirt the front in the back and tried to put my left boot on my right foot. Of course, I quickly rearranged them, forcing myself to concentrate on dressing up and not the hypnotizing look of a certain white haired guy. I pulled out my hair of the high ponytail I arranged it for the tournament, letting my dirty blonde hair fall on my shoulders. I picked up my bag and walked out the girls changing room.

I slowly walked down the labyrinth-like hallways of the school (Shibusen), my feet bringing me to my locker by themselves, since I was daydreaming (and probably looking like a freak with a weird facial expression).

I arrived at my red locker opening it with turning the code-lock. *click!* I took out my homework and stuffed it in my bag, then shuffled down the corridors, getting myself outside, into the April sunshine.

I now let my thoughts go wild, knowing the way I needed to go by heart.

I remembered Soul's gentle _REAL_ smile that made my heart literally skip a beat, I remembered how cute was, when he blushed ... then I suddenly remembered his past... It sounded really rough ' Abandoning a 3 month-old child in a park in winter is unacceptable! Inhuman!' I thought seriously wanting to kick the butt of the person or people who did it.

'He asked me to become his friend...' I thought ' ... I'd love to be his friend. He seems to be a nice person...' I blushed a bit 'I'd also like to know more about Nygus... She seems to be nice too...'

Before I could finish what I was thinking I arrived at home. I lived in an apartment with my dad who was the secretary of my school's principal and arrived usually at 5-6 o'clock pm because of work. My mother… had … died when I was born… I never had the chance to know her… 'I resemble Soul in this way!' I thought.

I went inside the house, still lost in my thoughts, directly going to my room, locking my door and laying down my bed.

Then, I continued my earlier thoughts...

My father always told me stories about him and mom getting into trouble when they were young, all kinds of funny and/or awkward moments that had happened to them. He loved to tell me about mom. He always said that she would want him to tell me about her. He seemed to love her a lot. As an example: ever since mom died he has never dated any woman… until last month.

**A month earlier...**

One day I came home from school and found Dad sitting on the couch talking to a, seemingly nice, woman, holding her hand…

"Hi, Maka!, said Dad smiling widely at me, Let me introduce you-"

The woman cut him off and smiled at me.

"My name is Blair! Nice to meet you Maka! Your Daddy has told me a lot about you!" she said smiling widely, seriously happy to meet me

I scanned her appearance. My eyes were first caught by the 2 huge balloons that were supposedly her chest, to try to make them look smaller; she had a nice night blue baggy shirt on with a white scarf. She wore light blue skinny jeans and black boots. She had a nice heart shaped face which was surrounded by odd, curled purple hair. She also had yellow eyes... somehow, she reminded me of a cat...

"Um... Hi... um... Excuse me, but who are you?"

She smiled and dad looked at me.

"I guess... You could say that she's my... um... GIRLFRIEND." he looked down, not being able to support my gaze

I was shocked, but I didn't think Blair was a bad person. I wasn't the type of girl who believed that step-mothers or 'daddy's girlfriends' are bad people. I actually knew someone whose step-mother was the nicest person I've ever seen.

Blair looked decent enough for a 30 years-old beautiful woman with big boops. I actually had a feeling I'll have a lot of good moments with her and that we'll get along really well.

"Nice to meet you, Blair. I hope I'll have the chance to get to know you better." I smiled back at her with a real smile

My papa sighted in relief and smiled.

**Back from flashback**

I heard the front door unlock signalling either Blair or dad getting home ( I locked the door after entering the house).

"Hello! Maka, I have something for you!" yelled Blair excitedly

"Coming!"

I walked out my room and put my hands in the pockets of my red hoodie. I had a short plaid skirt on under it and white sports socks on (since I took off my boots and left them at the door).

"Come here! You need to see what I found today!" she said, as excited as ever

I only smiled at that. She was always this cheerful and I quiet understood why my dad liked her.

"Look!"

She lifted the thick-looking black fabric coat with big gray buttons. In the front it was short, but the back was long, like a cape. 'It would reach my ankles if I was to wear this' I thought.

"I bought this for you, sweetie! Isn't it stunning? Do you like it?"

I nodded, than she continued her rambling.

"Try it on!"

She handed it to me and I slowly slipped in it.

"It's-!" a loud **BANG!** resonated in the house: the door slamming open

"MAKA! MY MAKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I GOT A MESSAGE FROM THE NURSE!"

Dad came running in, but somehow stopped in mid-air.

"K-Kami?!..." he stuttered

"Um... Dad? I'm Maka."

He stayed there for about a minute, one leg lifted up, his two arms stopped in mid-air each side, in a position that a normal person would've fallen a long time ago.

"Oh., was his only answer, It's just that... for a moment... you looked like your mother... in that coat..." he looked down at his feet, standing there silently

"Actually Spirit... What about the nurse's call you got? You know, the one that made you barge in, almost breaking the door?" asked Blair

His head shot up and ran towards me, grabbing my arms. He scanned my whole head for another minute.

"What exactly happened?... You've got a bump over there." he said, gently touching it

"I fell face first on the ground, while running in the match. In the nurse's office I got an ice pack on it and now it doesn't hurt anymore."

I figured that I shouldn't tell him about Soul, because telling dad that I spent time _alone_ in the same room with a guy, would mean the instant death of the guy in question... not to mention that I got pretty close to that one male...

...That boy made my heartbeat quicken and took my breath away... I felt like in heaven while staring into his eyes... Doesn't this sound too sappy?

"Oh." he answered the second time

**The Next Day**

"Maka! That coat is super cute on you!" squealed Tsubaki... She only did that when something was REALLY cute, so I could trust her on that

"Thanks. Blair got it for me yesterday."

"WHAT'S SO BIG OF A DEAL ABOUT A COAT, WHEN YOU HAVE A GOD LIKE ME BESIDE YOU?!" shouted the annoying blue haired male, whose name was Black Star

I can't believe it! How can he be so... Ugh! ANNOYING?!... Maybe because he's a year younger than me?... Hmm... Maybe...

I sometimes wonder if his brain is bigger or smaller than a peanut... Hmm... Probably smaller...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is from Soul's point of view. I always wondered how he feels and what he thinks, so I kinda like to write how he sees things. This chapter is happening while Maka's getting home. **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Awakening feelings (part 2)

The door loudly opened. Even though I took extra caution to open it gently. I was in the abandoned part of the school, where no one ever came. That's the reason why the doors creaked and some were though to open. As I opened this one door, the old music room revealed to me. It was a bit dusty, but this place was my favorite spot. It calmed me to be in presence of these old instruments and scattered music sheets.

Ever since I discovered the piano, I loved to play it. I actually stumbled across that instrument by pure mistake. I went to a concert with Nygus and the piano player's music... 'Called'? To me. It was a sensation when someone grabs your wrists and bugs you so much that in the end you let yourself go and let the person guide you. It was a strong PULLING feeling.

I walked across the room, finding my way to the old grand piano. This was the only instrument that was shiny and neat, since I dust it off every day.

I let out a sight and took long breathings, the familiar old smell reaching my nasals.

"Alright! Now, let's get to work!"

I sat down on the bench. I closed my eyes and...

The oval face of a certain girl appeared before my closed eyes. This girl had a faint pink dust across her face, and looked awfully cute... -WAIT! Did I just say cute?!- ... Then... I remembered the stomach twisting feeling when she fell on me.. I almost thought that I was going to die. She was so close and I couldn't help but wonder... 'Am I allowed to move closer?' I thought back then 'What would she think if I was to move even closer? How would she react?' these thought were so real in my head. A strange feeling flipped my stomach. I felt sick, yet as good as I never felt before... What is this feeling?

My hands lifted in the air and tapped a few notes. The song was slowly forming in my head. It was a sweet, gentle melody, the kind I don't usually play. It had a lullaby-like feeling and a new enthusiasm was gleaming from it. Something new. Something that I still need to fully experience. Something so easy, yet so complicated. The song got to its climax and my head completely filled up with a million thoughts of Maka. This song was her. It was meant for her. It was something that I needed to show her, to make her listen. It was my... Feelings...

I was in a dark room. It had red and black checked floor and a few curtains. I sat in a dark red chair. It was a Victorian style one, though the music dwelling in the room was completely different, not belonging here. It was jazz.

"What am I doing here?" I looked around

I wasn't waiting for an answer, so the voice that answered made me jump.

"I see, you're back." it said

Then a little red demon, wearing a suit stepped out in the light. He made little, weird, off-beat dance movements and was murmuring 'Swing, swing!'.

"This is jazz, moron!" I found myself telling him

"Soul, that is not important., he said, grinning like a maniac, The only important matter is that-!" he couldn't finish his sentence

"Soul, wake up!" I felt soft hands tapping my face

I opened my eyes and saw Nygus's light blue ones.

"What's up?" I asked

"What's up?! It's 9:30 pm and you're still in the school! If I wasn't here, you would have stayed here until Tomorrow morning!"

"... Oh...Let's go then." I got up and started to march out of the room.

I was looking at the ground. I felt a bit of heat creep up on my cheeks. Oh, man! How can I embarrass myself like this? I like Nygus, I really want to be the child she would've wanted, but I'm only an antisocial, lazy ass who either sleeps, listens to music or stays at home doing nothing.

"Soul., I turned to Nygus, What's wrong? You seem really disappointed."

"N-nothing.." I mumbled

"Oh, okay... "

"Hey Soul!, she asked, ...What did you think of that girl... Maka, you met in the

nurse's office?" she winked

I spat out what I was drinking and looked at her with a shocked look.

We were now sitting at the table, eating a late supper.

"I knew it! You like her right? You seemed to look at her like that!"

Why did she have to ask this?!

I turned away and refused to answer.

"Oh! So... Is this a 'yes'?" she looked at me with that 'even if you say something else I'll believe only what I think' smile

"No. It's not like that." I marched in my room, supper forgotten

'Did I just lie right now?' I asked myself, jumping on my bed. But.. do I really like her?

I mean, I only just met her! Come on!

I looked at the sealing.

... Stuff like that only exist in stories! I can't like her! I mean I can, but not like that!... Or can I? Nygus! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BRAIN?! What seemed to be ridiculously easy, now seems to be utterly difficult! ARGH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

* * *

**I know, this chapter is REALLY short... So I decided to upload another story, because I don't want to upload all the chapter of this story all at once.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... This is Chapter 4...**

**Maka might seem a bit weird... I think.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 4: WHAT?! You're in my class?!

"Oh! I wanna eat that caaaake~!" I said... And fell down on the floor

"Huh? Where's my cake?, I looked around, Oh... It was only a dream."

I stretched and stumbled across the big mess of a room I have... I didn't have time to clean. I opened a drawer and pulled out my favorite pairs of socks. Since I wore a uniform for school, I only chose my socks for school. These ones were all fluffy and a weird color of purple and yellow mix. I took my new coat and picked up my school bag. I went in the kitchen and smelt... BURNING FISH! Oh no! She didn't!

"Good morning, sweetie!" greeted Blair from the half-burnt kitchen

"I told you to not cook! I know you want to do something, but please not the cooking!" I begged her, it was always this crazy every morning

She just half smiled and, disappointed, sat down on the closest chair.

"Don't worry! If you want to, I can teach you how to cook!" I told her

Her eyes lit up and she buried me in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"What's up so early in the morning?" stepped in dad, with a really tired expression

I just smiled and looked at my (almost) family.

I'm happy dad met her. She made me go from the antisocial bookworm I was a month ago, to this happy-go-lucky bookworm.

"Why are you smiling like that? Do I have something on my face?" asked dad

"No, nothing!"

* * *

"*Yaaawn*! What time is it?.." I looked at Nygus

"It's... YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!, she grabbed my wrist and threw at me my bag, HURRY! Or Stein might find a good reason to dissect you in biology!"

She KICKED me out of the house and I was already on my way.

...Why do I get the feeling that today's going to be different?

I thought about it for a bit, but shrugged it off quickly... As if it would be!

I reached the weird building, that was the school, just as the first bell rang. As I ran in the hallway to get to my locker... The second bell rang. DANG IT! I'm late!...

...

Oh, well! I might as well slow down!

I got to my locker and put in my bag. I reached for my biology binder and my pencil case, then I closed the door.

I slowly walked to the biology classroom. Oh man! If I don't get dissected I'll never be late for this class ever, I swear! Because... that's the only class I'm failing. Though I sleep in almost all of my classes, I study my brain out to get good grades... But somehow biology just isn't my thing.

I gulped before knocking on the door. Here goes nothing!

The door creaked open... and a creepily grinning face appeared.

"I see..you are late for my class. Shall I dissect you, or send you to the principal's office?... Which should I do?"

"T-the principal's office." I murmured so calmly that he didn't hear it.

" You know what?, he turned on the screw in his head, I'll just let it go today." and he gave the most innocent smile ever.

I blinked, then slowly inched away from him, walking to my seat. I usually sat in the back, in the corner, since teachers tend to not look there and not notice when I'm sleeping. I sat down and opened my book. I placed it in front of me and hid behind it, slowly falling asleep. As I was doing that, I caught glimpse of what Stein was saying.

"Today, we will dissect a frog. I'll form groups and you'll dissect it as I'm showing here in the front."

Ah man! I knew I should have slept!

" Okay... Jacqueline with Harvar. Ox with Patty. Liz with Kid. Black Star with Tsubaki... SOUL with MAKA..." and he went on

Wait a minute. Did he just say MAKA? Is it _THAT_ Maka? Is it?

"Hi!" someone tapped my shoulder

I turned around and..

"IT'S YOU!" we said at the same time.

"Since when were we in the same class?" she asked

"Yeah, right! I mean I never noticed you!"

"Well then, she smiled at me, Nice to see you again." she cocked her head a bit, in that angle that somehow girls always get in comics, while greeting someone

"H-hi. Nice to s-see you again too." I looked down and cursed myself for stuttering

"Now, let's get to work everyone! Get in your groups and prepare for dissection!" said Stein with that creepy "mad scientist" tone

No way to sleep now! I need to show that I'm not as lazy as I look like! I need to show her-... WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I-

"Soul?, she interrupted my inner argument, Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just thinking."

* * *

I'm somehow.. Nervous? My legs are about to give in and I'm too aware of Soul's presence. My heartbeat is pretty quick and I feel the urge to say something utterly stupid. I catch myself looking in my peripheral vision at the figure of the albino boy, when that one goes too far away. I usually look at my partners like that, because since I'm a good student people tend to leave all the work onto me... but this time it wasn't because of that, it was something different.

When the bell rang, I didn't feel as relieved as I usually do after a biology class. I felt... pretty empty, as if it was sad that the class ended... It's not as much as the end of class that bothered me.. It was because I didn't know if I had any other classes with Soul.

"Hey, what's your next class, Maka?" he asked

"Umm... It's history with Miss Asusa."

His smile faded and he just nodded.

"I've got physical education with Sid. After I'll have Art with Miss Marie."

"Cool! I'll have Art too! As for the last period I've got mathematic with... Mister Excalibur."

"Same here... Man, that teacher's really annoying!"

When we got to my locker, we separated. He went towards the gym and me towards the history and geography department.

I sat down on my seat. Like usually, I was the first one to arrive. I took my book and started to read. I can't even get to the middle of the page, when my thoughts start to drift away. When it was the fifth time I re-read the same sentence, I gave up and put the book away.

I put my head on my arms and my thoughts began to scream at me.

I felt lonely. And not just a little bit.

The image of a certain white haired male drifted in my head...

" OH SHIT! WHY, OH WHY?! Why do I think about stuff like that?!" I said out loud

" I-is there a problem, Maka?, I heard a calm voice that I instantly reconised, Do you want to talk about it?" I looked at Tsubaki

" I-I think.. Yes! I'd like to."

She smiled and got to my desk. She pulled a chair closer and sat beside me.

"I'm all ears."

"Well you see... Ugh! I met this guy yesterday in the nurse's office when I was knocked out in the competition. We kinda talked to each other and today met him again."

"Is it S-"

I slammed my hands on her mouth.

"Chill out! There's no one here!"

"But _STILL!_"

" Okay, so what happened?"

" We will have Art and Math together. Tsubaki, I don't know, but I felt kinda weird when I was close to him... I mean like... I don't know how to describe!"

Tsubaki smiled.

" Well, Maka! I don't want to tell you! I think you should be able to figure out yourself!"

" No fair! I asked your help and you just say 'I think you should be able to figure out yourself'" I mimicked her voice

She just smiled and went to her seat.

I heard the bell ring and people sat down to their places. I looked out the window and had a really hard time to understand the French Revolution. As I was struggling to catch up, without my knowledge, the same time, at a different place... someone had the same problem.

* * *

" SOUL! YOU'RE SLACKING OFF _AGAIN_!, shouted Sid, IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'LL ASK BLACK STAR TO KICK YOU!"

Is he allowed to say stuff like that? I mean I'm obviously on the verge of dying and he's threatening me?

Everyone was done besides me. We were doing 50 push-ups 30 sit-ups and 3 rounds of the soccer field. WHO THE HELL GOT THIS IDEA TO PUT _TORTURE_ AS A SUBJECT?! I mean seriously, when will I need to do 50 push-ups in my whole life? I'm not planning to be an Olympic runner or whatever! This is stupid stuff we're doing.

"COME ON, YOU LAZY ASS!" shouted Sid, seriously getting frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah! I only... Have two... Rounds to... Run." I tried to act cool, but my huffing breathing largely made it impossible


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5!**

**I just organized the chapters, and got to a conclusion: this is an AU story... Oh well! I like it this way!  
**

**I (still) don't own Soul Eater...**

* * *

Chapter 5: The art class, the restaurant and the messed up couple?

"Hi, Soul!" she greeted me with the brightest smile I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Hi, Maka., I looked up at her, How did history go?"

Her eyes widened and she turned away. I noticed the light pink color of her cheeks and couldn't help, but wonder: ' What happened?'

" I-it went good..." she was still looking away.

" Well... It doesn't seem like that to me!"

" I- it was nothing!"

" Heeeh! You're a really bad liar!"

" Am not!" she shouted with a face that was just plain hilarious!

" Hahahaha!"

She was now just as red as a tomatoe. She turned on her heels and marched angrily to her place.

At this moment the bell rang and Miss Marie came in.

" Class, today we are changing seats! Please stand up, so I can assign you your new place!"

I stood up and breathed out. I hate to change seats. I always get to sit next to an irritating person, who can't shut his or her mouth.

" So, let's go! Tsubaki with Kim the first table on the left!"

Did I tell you? Here we have double tables, so we really need to sit right next to someone.

" Black Star with Ox, the table right after."

She continued until she got to the last table in the farthest right corner of the room, far from the others. Only me and Maka was left...

" And at last, but not least, Soul with Maka!" she finished

I sighted and walked to the table. How come suddenly in every class I get to work and sit with her? I mean, before I didn't even know we were in the same class! What happened so suddenly?

" Hi, daydreamer!" she smirked at me.

" Hi, tomatoe!" I told her

Her eyes went from green to a burning red, just like mines, and before I even knew it...

" MAKA- CHOP!"

... I already got hit by a huge encyclopedia she just pulled out from I don't know where.

" Ouch! Why did I get this for?!" I shouted, still smashed into the wooden floor of the art class.

" Hmph!" was her only answer

I slowly got up from the ground and managed to get to the table without tripping.

...The whole class was laughing.

* * *

I can't believe him! And he even asks why he got the hit for! He's just, ugh!

" Hey..." he nudged my elbow

He slid a paper to me, then looked away.

I slowly opened the note and ready it. It said:

' Hey... I'm sorry.. I'm not sure what I said that upset you, but I'm still sorry. If it was because of the word " tomatoe" well, I just wanted to tease you.

Sorry

Soul '

I quickly grabbed a pencil and wrote back.

' Apology accepted.'

He looked at it and smiled. Then, he took the paper and wrote:

' Do you want to eat lunch with me?'

He looked away, but I noticed the bit of red on his ears, and as I read his note, I felt myself blush. Oh, my, gosh! This is my first invitation ever! W- what should I do?!

I gulped and answered:

' Yes. When?'

I nudged him and he glanced on the paper. He got even more red than he already was and he quickly scribbled the answer on the paper.

' How about this weekend? I mean tomorrow, since today's Friday.'

I nodded and saw him smile. His eyes became gentle and his fierce red eyes became a warm burgundy. I knew he felt happy. We were watching each other, lost in the other's eyes. We were staring so much at each other, that we barely heard the teacher's light " Khm!"

Then, embarrassed, we turned the other way, the whole class laughing at us. I could easily distinguish the show- off Black Star's voice who was, unfortunately, one of my friends... Oh! Can this day get any more embarrassing?!

The rest of the day passed in a big blur, I barely can remember the homework we got for the weekend! But that just doesn't matter. Somehow I just can't care about it.

We agreed that Soul will come get me at my house, so I told him my address. I'm sure dad will freak out when he meets Soul, but he needs to get used to it... I've got a feeling this won't be the last time Soul will come to my house.

We parted and I ran the whole way home. The door was open. I somehow wasn't panting and didn't even feel a little bit exhausted.

I let out a huge sight when I got in the house and when I closed the front door, I leaned against it. I felt a huge smile invade my face and remembered a James Brown song.

"_' Wow! I feel good!'_" I sang "_'I knew that I would, now, I feel good, I knew that I would, now, So good, so good, I got you!'_" I continued to calmly sing the melody of it while getting to my room.

" Hello Maka..., Blair stepped out from the kitchen, I see... you had a good day. Anything interesting?"

I was so in the clouds that I blurted out the answer without noticing.

" I'm going to go eat lunch with a guy tomorrow!" when I realized what came out of my mouth, slammed my hands on it instantly.

" REALLY?! Oh, Maka! I knew it won't take long! How is he? Is he tall? Is he handsome? Is he older than you?, she began her question shower, Come on Maka! _Spill it!"_

I sighted and went in the kitchen. She closely followed and hopped on the closest chair.

_"SO...?"_

" Okay, okay! Just stop bugging me!"

She gave me her big puppy eyes (what she usually showed when she wanted to get something). I breathed out and began.

" His name is Soul Eater and he's in my class. He's a bit taller than me and has white hair and red eyes. No, they're not fake. His eyes and hair is all natural. He also has shark like teeth, and yes they're natural too."

" So, your type is 'bad boy'?" she asked smirking

" I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

She rolled her eyes.

" So, how did you two meet?" she asked

I explained the whole story and her smile grew wider.

"... Sooo... It was him that invited you?"

I nodded.

" That means he's interested in you." she plainly said.

I blushed from head-to-toe and looked away.

" Maka, you're so adorable!" she squealed.

She stopped and looked at me.

" You know that your dad will get mad when he will see Soul, do you?"

I nodded, then a mysterious (and creepy) smile invaded her face.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I've got a plan! We'll go somewhere, your dad and me, before Soul gets here! So Spirit doesn't kill him when he sees Soul on the doorstep... Hm...What did you say, when will he come?"

" At 2 o'clock pm."

" Okay! Tomorrow, there's a 4 hour drama at the theatre I want to see at 1 o'clock. I will get him to go with me, so you can get an hour to get ready. Then we will go to a restaurant, like usually. I estimate to stay there until 7 o'clock. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and thanked her. Then... I remembered something.

" I don't know what to wear! I don't think I have anything either!" I told her.

" Don't worry! Come!, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in her and dad's room.

She opened her closet and pulled out a box

"I bought these for you. I knew you wouldn't take them if I gave them to you, so I kept them here, hidden."

At that instant, we heard the front door open...

"Quick! Go, bring the box in your room!"

I grabbed the box, which I found to be pretty heavy, and ran as fast as I could without dropping it.

I heard Blair greet my father, and then I opened the box. It was full of nice dresses... the kind of dresses I _NEVER _wear.

I smiled and took out the first one.

* * *

Oh, man! I'm fifteen minutes late! All because I wasn't sure what to wear! So not cool to make a girl wait! Okay! Calm down fella'! Sort things out in your head!

So... when I finally settled with a long sleeved t-shirt with a red checked shirt on top of it, found a pair of black a bit ripped jeans and my usual pair of sneakers, I was already five minutes late. I slid a black headband in my hair and ran until I arrived at Maka's house.

It was a nice blue one with a red roof. It was in the suburb of Death city and took 10 minutes to get there. I was panting when I rang the bell, ready to face Maka's dad if it came to that. I breathed out and tried to stop my breathing...

It was then that the door opened.

My eyes grew wide as a slim girl in a really nice dress looked at me. She wore a red dress that embraced her tiny waist. It had little flower prints on it and had a black ribbon around the waist. It was strapless. I looked at her face.. and I met the emerald green eyes of my date: Maka! I stood there, stunned by her. I felt that my face was red, but was unable to do anything against it.

In short: I looked like a total idiot.

" Y- you're... B-beautiful.." I managed to stutter.

I gulped again and my heart was racing. My mouth was dry and my legs were shaking. What the hell is happening!?

Her cheeks got red and a shy smile crept on her face.

" T-thank you... Y- you look cool.." she told me

I got even more red and was only able to nod.

" L-let's go..." I said, turning away

She nodded and put her shoes on.

**_...How am I supposed to act cool with her like this?! She's just beautiful! I look like a caveman beside her!_**

* * *

We walked in town, both of us looking the opposite way. My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and I was blushing like crazy.

" Um.. Hey, Maka... I was wondering... Do you want to eat?" he asked, scratching his head

" Okay!" I turned to him, and my eyes caught his.

We stopped and were staring at each other. His crimson eyes were lost in my green ones, just like mines in his eyes.

Suddenly... he turned away and murmured something like ' Come...'.

I followed him and we went in a restaurant called 'Death Pizzeria'... It sounded creepy, but had a rather cool logo. A Shinigami mask on a pizza...

The waiter showed us a table and gave us each a menu. We ordered and Soul excused himself to go to the washroom.

While he was gone, I looked around... **_THE RESTAURANT WAS FULL OF COUPLES!_** I saw a pair hold hands, another one about to kiss each other, another one looking at each other with gentle eyes... I felt myself blush. D-d-do w-we l-look like one of those? I asked myself.

" I'm back." Soul said

I looked at him with my red face.

" You're all red? What's up?"

" You should see your face. It's red too." I told him.

" I-is it?..." he said looking at the table

We sat there in the most awkward silence **ever**.

" Here you go! The ravioli and the all dressed pizza!" the waitress said

She looked at us and smiled.

" First date, I see, huh?"

" I-it's not a date!" we shouted the same time

" U-huh. Like I'll believe you guys. They all say this at first." she laughed and went away.

The silence just got more awkward, but at least we had an excuse to not talk.

We finished our lunch and we got outside. As we walked, our hands suddenly touched and we both jerked away from each other.

" Uh.. S- sorry..." we both said

" Uh... Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked, scratching his head.

" I- I don't know..."

As we said this, it started to rain... We got under a rooftop and were already pretty wet from the sudden rain... It's weird how the weather can change one minute to another...

" Wanna go home instead?, he asked, We're just 2 blocks away from your house anyways."

" Yeah, let's go." I nodded.

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I instantly blushed. Then he started to pull me. We ran to my house and I quickly opened the door. Once inside I looked at the clock. It was only 3:30.

" W-would you like to stay here until the storm ends?"

" Y-yeah..."

" I'll get you a towel!" I ran upstairs and got a towel from the closet

" Here!, I gave it to him, Wait here. I need to change out of this dress."

I ran up again, but this time got in my room. I got out of the wet dress and pulled on a pair of short shorts and a black and white stripy kangaroo sweater, which was my favourite.

I went downstairs and met Soul, who was sitting on the couch, in the living room, the towel around his neck.

He looked up at me and I saw his eyes widen.

" You look good in shorts too... Though I preferred that dress." he mumbled, almost imperceptible

I looked away with a red face.

I breathed out and asked him:

" Hey, Soul! Do you want something to drink?"

" Yeah... "

" What do you want? We have tea, milk and water."

" I guess tea will be good. What kind do you have?"

" Only earl-gray and camomile."

" Then earl-gray, please."

I smiled and started to go in the kitchen, when Soul grabbed the wrist of my sweater.

"Huh? W-what's up? I-is something wrong?"

"Uh! Uh... No, no, no! I-it's not it! I- um... euh.., he took a deep breath,... Thank you, Maka." He smiled and let go

* * *

Why is my heart beating fast? Why do I act this uncool? Why am I like this?! Why does a simple smile from Maka make me feel good? Why is she making me blush? God! I've only known her for 3 days! Can I feel like this?

' Yes.' a voice answered in my head. ' Yes, Soul, you can.'

Then it clicked. The voice was the little demon's from my dream.

And I also realized...

That I might have just experienced...

The once in a lifetime experience...

The one thing every fairy tale has...

The magical...

Love At First Sight.

* * *

**Does this chapter sound too sappy? **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6... Here comes a chapter where Soul is... um... I'd say... clueless?**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Why does my every attempt to make her like me ends up with failure?

Mister Excalibur stepped on the stage to reveal the winner of the contest. His small figure moved quickly, and his big cucumber nose rose high in the air, higher than his head. His top hat stood proudly on the especially annoying teacher's head.

He stopped and he declared the winner:

' I hereby declare Soul Eater, as the winner of the contest : ' The Biggest Fool Of The Universe!'

" WAAAAH!" I felt my head connect with the wooden floor of my room

" Huh? W- what just happened?" I looked around...

Oh.. A dream...

Now that I think about it might be true... The Biggest Fool Of The Universe...

I explain:

The other day I was going to my art class and met Maka. We talked a bit about homework and some other stuff then...

I suddenly started to act like an idiot...

" You know...!" I tripped and fell face first on the ground

Oh, man! SO not cool!

" Soul! Are you okay?"

I awkwardly smiled and got up.

" Ehehehe... Um.. Yeah I'm okay.."

She smiled and we continued our way to class.

Yup! I sure made a fool of myself! She must think I'm a useless, uncool guy. She must hate me, I'm sure...

And again the day after that...

" Hey, Maka! Would you like to go somewhere?, I asked her, Like a movie or something?"

She turned back... And the girl was CERTAINLY**_ NOT_** Maka!

" Of course you little cutie!"

The girl had big boops and had pigtails like Maka.. She took my head and started to pull on it. Before the blood could ooze out of my nose like a big pervert's, I made my escape.

As I ran I shouted back :

" I'M SORRY! MY MISTAKE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" and I ran away as fast as I was able to

And the day after that...

Okay! Today I'll definitely ask her out! Oh! There goes the _REAL_ Maka!

" Hey, Maka?"

She turned back and, thank god, it _was_ Maka.

" Yes? What's up?" she smiled

Oh, man! She just made it harder with her, smiling like that!

" Um... Uh... Well, I-I was wondering, w-would you-!"

" HELLO MAKA! HERE COMES THE BIG BLACK STAR TO SEE HIS DEVOTED FOLLOWER!"

A metal blue haired idiot popped out of nowhere. A guy from our class: Black Star...

Wait! D-did he say Maka was his " Devoted follower"? What does that mean?!

" Hi, Black Star... You did that on purpose, did you?" Maka asked with the most annoyed look ever

" WELL OF COURSE STUPID!" he shouted, laughing like an idiot

" Um... Man, you should be careful or she might-!"

" MAKA-CHOP!"

" Too late."

Maka turned back with an innocent smile.. Though the guy smashed into the ground behind her told a whole different story...

" So what did you want to ask?" she asked, still smiling

" Uh... No, never mind." and I turned on my heels and walked away.

I missed an awfully good chance because of that peanut-headed idiot of a Black Star! So hate that guy! And why did he do it on purpose?! Does- does he have a thing for her?... Ahhh! I'm getting jealous!

Also that day... A bit later...

Oh! Maka's over there!

" Ma-!" and a hand slammed on my mouth

That hand pulled me in a dark place and I felt ropes wrap around me.

A light slammed on and... I saw the one and only: Black Star.

I sighted and asked:

" What do you want from me? What did I do?"

He looked at me with a look that could kill... So a REALLY scary look.

" You-! You are waaaaay too close to Maka lately! What do you want from her?!" he slammed his hand in the wall... Which made a dent in it...

" T-that has nothing to do with you!" I shouted back

" You-!" he grabbed my collar and I sensed how ANGRY he really was and also... How much stronger he was than me...

( Now I know why Sid threatened me with Black Star punching me...)

" If you... Or anyone DARE to do anything to my LITTLE SISTER I'll look for you and you will regret you were even born!" his usually idiotical voice was now a big threatening wolf-like growl

" I wouldn't-! Wait, did you say 'little sister'?"

He blinked and the stupid glint in his eyes came back for a moment... but just for a moment.

" Yeah! Ever since kindergarden I consider that girl as my best friend! I should be in two grades higher, but I failed those 2 years! I'm older than you and I could beat the crap outta you!"

" Okay, I get it... but that doesn't answer my question... Why is she your little sister? Are you two... Related?"

A goofy smile appeared on his mouth and he released me. He burst out laughing and he laughed so much, that he was rolling on the ground.

" W-what's up?" I asked

"Ahahahah! You're just hilarious! This is the stupidest thing I ever heard! Of course we're NOT related! She's my neighbor! I repeat: I CONSIDER her as my little sister. I always protected her from bullies! If you didn't know, boys tend to bully the " glasses and braces small and ' ugly'" girls!"

" WHAT?! She has been bullied?!"Now that he mentions... she really _DID_ say once...

" What? You didn't even know _THAT_? You sure are stupid. She **_NEVER_** accepts people, _ESPECIALLY_ guys come near her! That's why you're suspicious. What did you do? Blackmail? Kidnapping? What?"

" I DIDN'T DO ANY IF THOSE! She just... Accepted..." I looked at the ground and I felt heat creep up my face.

" Oh... So you have a crush on her. " he bluntly said

" I do not-!"

" Come on! It's so OBVIOUS! "

I decided it was useless to answer. He will see through it anyways.

A smug grin appeared on his face.

" I wonder... What would she say if I was to-!"

" DON'T! DON'T TELL HER! " I shouted

He looked at me and it looked like he was THINKING!

" Hm... You know what? I'm in a good mood. I'll help you."

" WHAT?!"

Okay... That was really weird...

I can't believe I even accepted his help! I wonder if it was a good idea...

Then... Yesterday...

" Hey! Soul! Here she comes! She's alone here's your chance! Go tell her!" Black Star grabbed my shirt and THREW me in front of Maka.

" Oh! Hi Soul!"

I gulped...

" Hi Maka!"

" Did you want to tell me something?"

" Uh.. Well.. Actually... I-!" and to my bad luck the rest of my sentence lost in the ring of the bell... Yup this is my luck.

" Sorry, I didn't quiet get that last part..."

" Oh... Never mind then..."

She blinked and turned on her heels. I turned to Black Star and he face palmed.

" Real smooth Soul, REAL SMOOTH."

Okay... And today... Well I still need to get to school.

I went downstairs and met Nygus who was making pancakes.

" Good morning Soul!... Is it just me... or lately you've been waking up on time?"

" Good morning. Believe it or not I do wake up on time..."

" Oh..., she turned to the stove and turned the hot sweetness, So... Does this have to do with that girl... How is she called again...?"

" IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF MAKA!"

" Oh, so it was Maka!"

Oh man! I just made a HUGE mistake! Now she knows it's because of Maka!

" You know what? I'm no longer hungry! BYE!"

I picked up my bag, slammed my feet in my shoes and ran out of the house.

I ran until I got to the school and was really surprised to see it... empty. So this is how it feels to be too early. I got to my locker and pulled out my biology binder... Great. Biology. I feel like throwing up already.

" Hi Soul!"

" Waaaah!" I jumped up

" Oh! I'm sorry! I scared you didn't I?" Maka's voice was calm and soothing

" Y-yeah.."

Wait a minute! We're alone in the school! No teachers nor students in sight! This is my chance!

" Hey, Maka I've been wanting to tell you this the whole week!, I took a deep breath, would you... Um... "

Then a student appeared out of nowhere.

" I'D LIKE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AFTER SCHOOL!" I managed to shout

Maka looked a bit taken aback, but she nodded. She smiled and we went to class.

* * *

**Well... how did you like it? Soul was really out of character wasn't he?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...This chapter happens the same time as Chapter 6, only it's from Maka's point of view! (Well most of the chapter)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 7: That rainy day...

The white haired prince took my hand and pulled me closer. He smirked at me with his sharp teeth and leaned closer.

' Maka... I lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence... My alarm clock woke me up. I jumped up and slammed my hand on it... Breaking the old machine.

" Oh, good! Now that too?!" I said

Then the dream came to me.. I flinched, then froze.. I. Just. Dreamed. Of. Soul. I just dreamed of Soul. I JUST DREAMED OF SOUL!

I slammed my hands on my mouth and my face heated up.

Why? WHY?! WHY DID I DREAM OF HIM BEING MY PRINCE?!

The past two days, my head was full of him, so I didn't even do my homework! And now, Monday, I even dreamed of him! What the hell?!

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my clothes. I dressed up and picked up my back pack.

I went in the kitchen and saw Blair, sitting at the table, slurping on a mug of coffee. ( It was the biggest one we had at home.) She smiled at me and motioned at the plate in front of her.

" Here! The only thing I can do without burning it is omelette. I made it for you."

I sat down and looked at the food closely. It seemed okay. I took a deep breath and tasted it.

" It's good!" I told her, amazed.

She smiled... but suddenly a grin appeared on her face.

" Your dad went to work early, soo, since we didn't talk yesterday... WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR DATE?!" she squealed like a teenage girl.

" It wasn't a d-date..!" I screamed

" Oh, right." she rolled her eyes

" Okay... I'll tell you."

I told her how our day went, then got up and ran to get to school.

My first period was history and Soul's was mathematic.

I sat down at my place and seriously tried to understand what we were learning... but my thoughts slowly wandered to our little... Okay I admit it! It DID feel like a date. A REALLY awkward one... I thought about our... Date... On Saturday and I suddenly blushed.

I remembered his gawking, red face he gave when he arrived... Telling me I looked beautiful... I remembered his, again, red face when I told him he was cool.. I remembered that embarrassing moment the waitress said that we were on a date... I also remembered that time our hands touched... And the heart warming feeling when his hand held mine... It was warm and his hand was a lot bigger than mine. He held my hand gently and I liked his touch.

I also remembered when we were at my house, when I came back from the kitchen. He had a surprised look, that had so much meaning into it... Though I didn't understand any of them. He was glaring at me, like he saw me for the first time. His mouth was slightly open and he mouthed a word. I didn't know what.

Saturday, was the best day of my life, though it was REALLY awkward. I like being with this guy. I am very much aware that I just met him last week Thursday, but I can't help but feel like this.

Just a week ago, I was a bookworm and nerd, who didn't notice anyone. I realize now, that my best choice was to be on the volleyball team. Otherwise... I would've never met Soul. So... I guess 'CLUMSINESS RULES!' *

... Wait a minute!... I know this feeling. I've read about it in a lot of books. It's called:

Love.

I have fallen in love with Soul.

... It has a nice ring to it. But... Why? How did it happen? Why so quickly? Shouldn't love come when I get to know the person? So... Does that mean that...

Love at first sight really exist?

As I realized this, the bell rang. I rushed to my next class, but before I could get to the biology classroom, i met Soul... the person I don't really want to talk to. I'm way too embarrassed.

" Hi Maka!" Soul greeted me

I took a deep breath and greeted him. We talked about homework then... I saw Black Star in the corner of my eyes.

" You know-!" I took a deep breath and tripped Soul

" Ow!" he said

"Soul! Are you okay?" Phew!

He didn't notice. Lucky!

" Ehehehe... Um.. Yeah I'm okay.."

I looked again... Black Star's gone. Phew! Saved!

The next day... I didn't see Soul at all... Though I saw a girl... A girl with big boops and curly pigtails talk to her friends telling about a white haired guy who mistook her for someone else... that he asked her to go on a date... D

The day after, I was walking down the corridors when I heard Soul calling my name:

" Hey, Maka?"

I turned around and greeted him, trying to smile, but ending up with a crooked grin... I must look stupid...

" Yes? What's up?"

" Um... Uh... Well, I-I was wondering, w-would you-!"

Why does he look like this? His face is red and he's talking weird... Maybe I DO look weird?!

" HELLO MAKA! HERE COMES THE BIG BLACK STAR TO SEE HIS DEVOTED FOLLOWER!"

Oh, no! I didn't pay enough attention! That 'peanut-headed idiot of a Black Star" just popped out of nowhere. DAMMIT YOU NINJA BRAT!

I turned around and asked:

" Hi, Black Star... You did that on purpose, did you?"

" WELL OF COURSE STUPID!" he shouted, laughing like a huge cow

" Um... Man, you should be careful or she might-!" Soul tried to save Black Star's ass...but in vain

" MAKA-CHOP!"

" Too late."

I turned around and asked Soul what he wanted... But he kinda looked... Scared... I wonder why?

He just said:

" Uh... No, never mind." and walked away slowly... He was either disappointed (?) or scared to death (?)

Later that day at lunchtime I was walking down the corridors ( all I do is walking... but where the hell am I going?!) when I thought I heard someone calling me... I did hear it! It was a teacher who asked me to help him bring some papers to photocopy. I spent at least 20 minutes of my lunch break photocopying those papers! All because the teacher was ' too busy'... yeah as if! He only wanted to eat lunch with Miss Marie! Huh! She would never accept anyone but that creepy professor Stein! I don't know what she sees in him... he's CREEPY. After I finished it, I went to eat. I had art as last period... Though Soul seemed... Creeped out... Is it still because of last time? Also... Black Star acted really weird... He would look towards our place every 5 minutes... I wonder why...

Okay! It's Thursday today and believe it or not, I was ( again) walking down the corridors without reason! That was when I saw Soul FLY out from a corner, as if someone kicked him...

" Oh! Hi Soul!"

" Hi Maka!"

" Did you want to tell me something?"

" Uh.. Well.. Actually... I-!" before he could finish the bell rang.

WHO THE HELL PUTS A BELL SO LOUD IN A SCHOOL?!

" Sorry, I didn't quite get that last part..." I said... I actually wanted to hear what he said

" Oh... Never mind then..." again he looked disappointed...

To tell the truth I was too... I really wanted to hear what he wanted to say...

Friday. For once I wasn't walking down the corridors... And guess what! It was raining too! Yay! A little bit different from the other days.

When I saw Soul, he seemed wet... I guess he didn't notice it was raining... Never mind... Someone will tell him eventually... or he will figure out by himself when he'll be cold.

" Hi Soul!"

" Waaaah!" he jumped up and almost dropped the binder in his hands

" Oh! I'm sorry! I scared you didn't I?"

" Y-yeah.."

He took a deep breath and for the first time this week, he made eye contact with me while speaking.

" Hey, Maka I've been wanting to tell you this the whole week! ... Would you... Um... "

Then a student appeared out of nowhere. How can students just pop out of nowhere?! What kind of a school is this?! Are students ghosts?!

" I'D LIKE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AFTER SCHOOL!" he blurted out

Okay... Didn't see that coming.

I smiled and nodded. What can he possibly show me? Now I'm really curious!

The whole day passed like any other: ( Or almost) we had Biology, he had physical education, I had history we had art and then mathematics... In one word : G!

After mathematics Soul came to me:

" Come Maka!"

I took my things and we both went to our lockers to put our stuff away.

" Ready?" he asked and I nodded

At this point, there was no one in the school... Or almost.. I don't know. It was still raining and we could see a lightening here and there accompanied by its familiar and scary sound.

We went pretty far in the old school. We were in a somehow abandoned part, where, I guess, no one ever came.

" Is this a good idea?" I asked Soul, who didn't seem scared at all

" Sure! I come here almost every night! I mean after school."

I gulped and started to wonder... What is he doing in an abandoned part of the school... At night...? Every night?... I hope it's nothing... Um... Inappropriate... I seriously got scared at that point. So much, in fact, that I found my hands clenched in

Soul's sweater's sleeve.

Soul gulped and opened a door.

He shrugged off my hand and went to a... drawer? He took out something and lit it...

It was a candle. He lit several ones and put it everywhere, until the room was, almost, fully lit.

" Come, Maka! Don't worry! It's just an old music room." he said

I walked inside... And instantly noticed the shiny grand piano. I looked around... It was a dusty place, where instruments lay all over the place and music sheets covered the floor. Soul sat down on the piano's bench and tapped the seat beside him. Oh...

He will play.

I went there and sat beside him. He smiled and lifted the lid of the instrument. His smile grew wider and began the lullaby-like calm song he closed his eyes and the music just enveloped us. Music was everywhere. It filled my heart and made me understand things.

I really do like this guy. I really do love him...

But... Why is he playing this to me? Why? He's supposed to play this... Love song... To the person he likes! Wait... Is that person... No that can't be! It can't be... Can it be? He... Likes... Me?...

Before I knew it... The song ended. Soul closed the lid and looked at me.

" I know it might sound stupid, weird and sudden... But... I'm... I'm..., he breathed out, I fell in love with you."

* * *

*** It's the title of the first chapter if you don't remember.**

**Yipppey! How will Maka react? I'm pretty sure you know the answer! **

**Question: isn't this a bit sudden?**

**I know where I'm going with this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Here comes chapter 8! ( I should think of something else to begin with...)**

**Last chapter there was a word missing it was :' BORING! '  
**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater... (Seriously why would I be on FanFiction if I did?)**

* * *

Chapter 8: On a bubbly cloud

For a moment I even forgot to breath... which I have to say was painful. I made a half choking sound, like when you come up from under water and I just stared at him. No... He didn't just...! Or did he?

" Um.. Uh.. I uh..." I had no idea what to answer, my mind somehow became blank

I was completely at loss of words, my mind was as empty as it has never been.

One part of me wanted to jump in his arms and another one told me I should stay put. What should I do?! I want to hug him so bad, that it almost hurts... though I don't want to look too needy or anything... HEEEEELP!

I sat there... Unable to answer. My throat felt as if I had a big knot inside of it. We were like this for about five minutes. Me trying to choke an answer out, Soul waiting patiently... though looking everywhere, but me, with the most flustered look**_ ever_**. ... Then...

He finally looked at me, but just for about three seconds, then turned away and got up. His bangs shadowing his eyes, in a way I was unable to see his entire face and know what happened.

" It's okay... If you... Don't feel the same way..." oh no! He misunderstood!

He started to walk towards to door, leaving me in a dumbfounded silence. When I heard him open the door, my body moved on its own and got their way to the clearly disappointed albino.

" NO!" I ran to him, then felt my body slam against his back

"D-don't go! " I embraced him from behind and I felt his body stiffen

I held him as tight as I could possibly manage, trying to silently drop a clue about my feelings towards him.

" Why... Uh.. Why didn't you answer?" he asked, his voice shaky because of embarrassment or... was he crying?

" Because...because...!"

And of course I couldn't finish my sentence. Great. I was unable to get anything out of my mouth, as if I became mute. I felt sweat drops roll down the side of my head, but I still couldn't manage a single sound out of my throat. I looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth. I then buried my head in his shirt closing my eyes, trying to gather up the courage.

" Um... You know what? I-if you don't want to, you can answer la-!" he began but I stiffly shook my head against his back

" No. I won't back out. I don't know if I will ever have a chance like this. I _NEED_ to tell you this." I heard him gulp and I finally breathed out

"... I... love you too, Soul." the words slowly dripped out of my mouth, like it wasn't me who was talking

This was the ignition to his movements. He twirled around and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me closer and stared in my eyes. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. His face was flushed and I felt his hands shake on my shoulders. His eyes were wider then mines and now, just so you know, **_that's_ **a record. His breathing was irregular and he somehow looked like he was going to throw up... I seriously wondered: why? What did I say for him to act like this? ... Did... did he want to have an... an unrequited love, or something?

" Please, Maka! I'm begging you! Maka-Chop me to be sure I'm not dreaming!" he blurted out, almost shaking me back and forth

I giggled. So this is why he was like that!

" Stupid! You're not dreaming! Or you wouldn't feel this."

Without even registering what I was doing, I got on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on Soul's cheek.

His face instantly went from tan to red. And I also felt the heat on my owns.

He reached to his face with his hand, as if to make sure it really happened and looked at me with the exact same expression then earlier... though, now, he had a different reason. He started to mumble something I didn't quiet understood... but it kinda sounded like he was just saying whatever, so I just smiled and kissed his other cheek. Making him even redder.

" I really like you, Soul."

A wide smile grew on his face and... He leaned down to my level and put his hands both side of my head. Then, he softly kissed my cheek. A bubbly feeling invaded my whole body. A feeling that made my toes curl and my heartbeat quicken.

The kiss was soft against my cheek and I could feel the hot breath of Soul in my ear. It tickled a bit and I somehow closed my eyes.

I hope this feeling never goes away.

He then leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me. One of his attractive, genuine smiles that made my heart flutter. In the semidarkness, his eyes were a gentle and soothing burgundy color and were gazing aimlessly in mines. As if he was mesmerized by what he saw.

It was at this moment that I finally realized how close we were. Soul most have just noticed too, since his eyes widened and his already furious blush just became wilder than it already was.

He somehow came even closer and I already knew what was going to happen. On instinct I tilted my head. One of his hands moved on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I slowly closed my eyes and already felt his hot breath against my lips. Then, when we were just about to connect...

A loud BAAAAAANG! resonated the whole room and Nygus came running in.

" SOUL! YOU KNOW HOW late it-!" we jumped apart and Nygus just understood that she came at the worst time possible " Oh, bad timing. My bad." and she turned on her heels and left the room

We just stood there, not daring eye contact.

"Uh... we sh-should probably go too..." we muttered the same time

We turned to the other, then looked away.

...

The day after, I felt refreshed, but not less uneasy. I felt like I was a new person. I felt like I was the happiest girl on Earth... Maybe I was. ... then I remembered our almost kiss, and it made me feel weird inside.

Arriving in my first class I went to see Soul, who now was... Uh... My... boyfriend... Man! This is even embarrassing when I think about it! We talked and laughed together until the bell rang... though the atmosphere between us was kind of strange, my heart still felt light, and, I guess, Soul felt the same way too.

The day passed in a flash and we were already walking home. No. Soul was walking me home. Hand in hand. Like couples.

His hand was so much bigger than mine! I felt like a five year old holding a grown up man's hand!

" Um... Maka I was kinda wondering... Do you want to... Uh... go somewhere one of these days?" Soul asked, scratching the back of his head

I looked up and smiled at him.

" Yeah, let's go somewhere! I'd love to go!" his face seemed to blush and he tightened his grip on my hand

" We could go see a movie..." he said

" Cool! What are we going to see?"

He smiled and we continued our way.

Arriving home, I instantly went in my bedroom, only to be greeted by the one and only: Blair.

" I feel sooooo good!" I shouted, jumping on my bed

" Well... Good for you, sweetie!" shouted Blair, jumping on my bed, beside me, like some kind of teenager

" Soooooo~? Will you guys go on another date? "

" Yeah! Tomorrow we're going to see a movie!"

" Cool! Have fun!"

" Thanks!"

We talked about a few things, then Blair went out and I went to take a shower.

When I came back. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I smiled in my dream. I was dreaming of Soul. Soul holding my hand; Soul hugging me; Soul smiling at me and everything about Soul. I might sound like one of those girly-girls talking about their boyfriends, yet... I. JUST. DON'T. CARE. I'm WAAAAAAY too happy to be bothered by it.

My weeks passed in a big blur, yet I remember every single moment of it. I spent most of my time with Soul. We were going to lots of places and I felt the best I've ever felt. My days were filled with smiles and laughter...

And...

Soul.

* * *

**I didn't really know what to write about their dates, what they did, since... I'm not sure what couples do...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here comes Chapter 9!**

**I do not own Soul Eater... But I guess you already figured it out...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unpleasant memories returning

Up until now, I felt soo good! I spent most of my time with Soul, whom I fell more and more in love as the days passed by. I thought I was never going to get back from where I began. Though... fate decided otherwise.

That day, the day when all hell got loose, began like any other. It was a bright sunny one, when even the creepy sun decided to smile... Which was still creepy.

That day, I felt happy... Unaware that in just a few hours after getting to school, I'll have my worst nightmare come true.

Dr: Stein rolled in on his chair, a cigarette hanging low in his mouth, like usually. He was in an unusually good mood... which creeped out the whole class.

Then, he turned to face the class, announcing us that there is a new student who will arrive today.

" You can now come in!, Dr. Stein said, Please introduce yourself!"

The guy stepped in. He walked slowly and his boots made a squishing sound on the ground. He wore a pair of purple checked pants and had a white shirt. He had a black collar on his neck and his sea green eyes looked around in a boring manner.

" Tsk! Hello everyone. I'm Hiro. And that's all there's to it."

Then... It clicked. My memories rushed back. Those memories I most tried to bury deep within my brain.

I remembered those notes left in my locker saying "ugly" "stupid" " you should've never been born"... I remembered the countless bruises I got from those punches ... I remembered how he would come up to me and pull on my pigtails and throw garbage at me... Once I got a huge gum stuck in my hair.. And we needed to cut my hair like a boy's. I remember I wore a hat until it grew back. I remembered how I feared every one of his movements. I feared he might break my glasses or my braces... I feared his whole being. When I told adults about it, no one believed but my dad... 'The blonde blue/green eyed 'angel' doing things like that? Impossible! Little girl, it's bad to lie!' they told me. Back then, dad wasn't in any position to be able to control the situation... So I ended up changing schools...

" So... Where's a place for you?"

Please! Please! Not the one behind me! Please!

" Oh! There's one over there, behind Miss Albarn! Please could you raise your hand?"

I gulped and raised my hand, trying to not shake while doing so, all the while looking at my book, instead of the teacher. I heard his boots approach and I buried my head even more in my book.

I heard a small ' Hmph!' when he passed me and I knew that I will get through hell. HE will make my life hell. I gulped and prepared myself.

* * *

Maka seems weird ever since that new guy arrived... She seems to be scared of him. Wait a minute! She has been bullied! Is that guy? Is it him?

The break arrived and I saw Maka rush out of class. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran after her.

I saw her turn into a corner and I grabbed her wrist.

" Maka! What happened? Is something wrong?"

" Yes! EVERYTHING became wrong the moment he stepped in that door! Come! I need to tell someone who will believe me!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the roof.

" What about class?" I asked

" Forget it! It's way more important then that! It's art anyways! Miss Marie will surely understand."

Woah! Maka Albarn skipping her classes by her own free will! It must be really serious then...

She banged the door open and we were on the roof of the school. It had trees and grass and looked like a little park.

She pulled me under a tree and we sat down.

" So, what happened?" I asked

" That guy, Hiro, is the guy that bullied me all the way back starting from kindergarten until the last year of primary school."

I couldn't believe it THAT LONG?!

" That makes, what? At least 7 years of bullying!"

She nodded and wet started to form in the corner of her eyes. Then, she suddenly burst out crying.

It made my heart brake to see Maka cry her beautiful emerald green eyes out. I grabbed her and pulled her on my lap to soothe her. I hugged her and wished I would know what to do.

" Do you think he'll do it again?" I asked

She nodded against my chest and I felt terrible to not be able to make her worries go away.

" Maka, is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head.

" No. Black Star tried to help me... But it was always him that got punished in the end... You know people tend to believe more the golden blonde turquoise eyed guy who 'looks like a little angel' than a metallic blue haired trouble maker.."

I could just agree with that...

" Maka... You know that if he... Or anyone else tries to hurt you in any form I'll-!" I started, and gulped

" I know, Soul." she smiled gently at me " I know you would do anything. ''Cause that's what cool guys do!'" I grinned when she tried to imitate my voice

" You know me so well, angel." before I even knew it, the compliment/nickname slipped out of my mouth

When she heard it, instead of being angry or flustered, she buried her face in my chest, hugging me as strongly as she could.

I gladly held her.

" Yes, you are an angel. ... My own little angel.." I muttered in her ear

She held onto me even tighter.

" Soul, I-"

" Well, well. Little bookworm and her good-for-nothing boyfriend." Hiro stepped out from behind a tree

Maka stiffened.

" Go away!" I growled at him

" I have the same right to be here than you. You are in no position to say that." he grinned, making me furious

I growled again.

" Hold on you monster. Easy." his grin grew wider

I instantly jumped on my feet. I left Maka against the tree and launched at the guy. Standing right in front of him.

I was about a head taller than him, though he seemed to have full confidence.

" What's with you?" he asked

" What?! YOU are my problem! What you did to Maka in the past!" I shouted at him

" What I did to her? But she deserved those. She was always at the wrong place at the wrong moment."

This made me as mad as I've never been before.

So, I lifted my hand up and punched him in the face.

" You ASS! Idiot! You even dare saying stuff like that?!"

"My, my! Violence! ... Wait 'til I tell the principal!"

" Tell the principal what?"

I turned around... Meeting the masked man's face.

Now I'm in deep trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Okay, I had trouble writing this chapter, I was just out of inspiration... and I just wasn't in the mood... so basically I was lazy... I am sooooo sorry!  
**

**Anyways...**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The reason

" Tell the principal what?" the man dressed as a Grim Reaper demanded in a goofy way, stepping closer to Hiro

"T-this guy p-punched me!" Hiro (almost) whined with fake tears

" My, my!" the man said " What happened, Maka? Why do you have such a terrified look?"

" I- uh h-him! Bully! Primary school!" Maka talked gibberish

" Hum... I see... Your papa has talked about it already. He was so pissed..."

" T-then h-he won't be punished?" Hiro demanded, still faking crying, which really pissed me off

" Hum... I suppose you deserved it." he said " Though, mister Eater need to come on detention for about a half an hour... he still did punch someone even if aforementioned punch was a well deserved one."

At this I couldn't help but anime sweat drop... This man, is weird. He first says I won't be punished, then after I have detention! Does that make sense to anyone but him?

" I... guess that's fair..." I answered

" Good. Now, if you please. Go back to class. Oh, also; Mister Hiro, please come to detention too, after school for you. Bullying is something I don't tolerate in my school... and besides... Spirit might want to talk to you."

I helped Maka to get up and she clung onto me like I was a lifeline. She was shaking like a leaf... Just what did Hiro do to her in the past?

" Maka, I'll be back soon, don't worry! ... As to you" I turned to the blonde guy " if you dare to bully her in any way, next time I'll hit harder." 'and make sure that your jaw won't be intact this time' I added in my head

He just lazily rolled his eyes, like I haven't just punched him in the face, though he had a huge blue forming under his left eye. And so, I left for detention. Don't worry Soul! It's only a half an hour! Nothing much can happen in that time... or can it?

And so I left, not really sure as to leave Maka alone with that guy.

* * *

That was the worst decision ever to make Soul go on detention leaving me with my bully. Even if he threatened him, Hiro would do anything to make my life a misery. He didn't care if he broke his jaw in the process... he has always been like this...

And I never understood why he was so passionate to make my life hell.

" Uh, come on you cow." he said " We're gonna be late."

I just walked silently, head turned towards the floor. I wanted to disappear, right here, right now. I had no intention to look at him. He just continued to call me names, like he was still a kid. I was intact to those, they were only words and besides... I imagined myself punching him like Soul did. I almost felt my fist lift up and smash in his face... oh! how it would feel refreshing!

" Look at me idiot!" he ordered, but I didn't comply; he didn't have the right to order me around " I said... LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" and he grabbed my shoulders and banged me to the wall

My back slammed hard against it and his hands were gripping my shoulders so hard, his fingers were digging in my skin. I hissed, he has never done a thing like this...

" What do you want?" I asked hitting my most calm voice, trying to not stutter and sound confident

" What do I want?! What do _you_ want?" I don't understand what he wants " What's with _you_?"

Okay... I officially don't understand a thing. He was holding me firmly, but not as hard as he used to punch me, but he's language is more gentle... What happened?

" What are you talking about? I don't understand a thing."

He got really angry. His eyes looked ready to kill someone.

" How come you don't understand?! HOW COME?!" he yelled " I repeat: How come?! How can you not understand it?!"

He leaned closer and I cringed away, but my head hit the wall. There was no way to escape his grip.

" Maka Albarn..." he said almost whispering

I'm sure if it would have been Soul, his voice would have been gentle and careful, but not Hiro. His whisper came out as a threatening hiss.

" ...Is the girl who ruined me." he said

Huh?! Wasn't it the opposite way around?!

" She didn't do anything. Not a thing. She was just a presence in my head." things are getting crazy, but he continued " She was constantly here." he pointed to his head " She wouldn't leave me alone, so I needed yo get rid of Maka Albarn."

I gulped, I somehow didn't like where this is going.

" But Maka Albarn was so small and vulnerable... that Hiro wanted to protect her too."

Since when did he call himself by his name? Also... why would he want to protect me?!

" Yet, Maka Albarn didn't like Hiro."

Things clicked in my head. I remembered a piece of memory from way back; when we were still in kindergarten.

Hiro came up to me with a little flower and told me ' Hiro likes Maka' but I just told him ' Maka doesn't like Hiro. She prefers Black Star.' the conversation wasn't a major one. Maybe that's why I didn't remember it, but if he liked me... why did he start to bully me the next week?

" Hiro was really mad at her and he wanted to show her that. He began to pull her pigtails and to tell her ugly things." Hiro said " He wanted her to know just how much he hates her."

" But then, when Hiro came here and saw Maka with that albino jerk, he wanted revenge. He felt immense hate towards the albino. Yet, Maka liked him." his grip tightened " That's why Hiro will make sure Maka will never see him again, that's why..." he leaned even closer and I felt his breath

He wasn't filthy, but I wanted to get away. I began wiggling and he just held me harder.

" Maka won't get away this time."

" Ugh! Let me go!" I began struggling even harder

" Hiro likes Maka..." and he leaned closer to my lips and as he was going to kiss me... I was saved

I was saved by a shoe sailing through the air, hitting Hiro square in the face and knocking him out cold. He fell backwards and I let out a relieved sight.

" Thank you!" I said, twirling around to see my savior

" No problemo fella'."

And I noticed the fiery red haired girl standing a few feet away, with her arm in mid-air, still in the motion of throwing something.

" S-Shooting*Star!" I exclaimed and ran to the girl

We slammed in a hug. She was Black Star's cousin, she was someone I didn't see for a long time.

" How come you're here? The last time I heard from you, you were on a trip in the Himalaya's!"

" Eh... Well, I'm a teacher here now!" she said proudly

She was a tall busty woman with red, red hair and intense red lipstick. Her clothes were black, ninja style, but she had a red miniskirt on with black combat boots. She had a little star tattoo under her right eye. Her waist-long hair was in a high ponytail. She was the exact opposite of a teacher, but Stein didn't exactly look like one either...

" So you decided to stay here?"

" What else?" I hugged her again " With my new teacher powers... I'LL MAKE THAT BASTARD ATTENDS DETENTION EVERYDAY!" she yelled and began laughing obnoxiously... like Black Star would

She picked Hiro up by the legs and dragged him away. She waved to me from a distance and grinning, went away with the guy.

I sweat dropped... with Shooting*Star here, there will be two obnoxious and loud people in the school...

Oh, well... That's what happens when you're related to the Star family.

* * *

**Okay, I had trouble writing, so it might not be as good as I was originally planning it...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Let's get to chapter 11!**

( _Itallic_: the article)

**This one's a long chapter, since I didn't update for a long time!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 11: When you think you solved a problem, another one comes up

What happened to Hiro the following weeks? Well... let's just say he learned his lesson... Two weeks ago he came out of detention with a second blue under his other eye he got with the help of my father, and last week he was transferred into another school... So it might have not been as bad...

Without him, things slowly went back to normal.

And... I finally introduced Soul to my family... just yesterday...

Let me tell you the story...

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Soul, I'd like to introduce you to my family. Can you come over this afternoon?" I asked Soul

It was lunchtime and we were on the roof, sitting under a tree.

" Yeah, cool."

" Um... but be careful... my father's scary when angry... Make sure you have comfortable shoes, so you can run if he begins to try to kill you."

Soul gulped, not really sure anymore if it's such a good idea.

" Are you sure it's a good idea then? I want to live, you know."

" What, scared?"

" No, not at all! ... It's not cool."

We laughed, then the bell rang and went to attend our afternoon classes.

After school, we slowly walked together, until we got to my house. Soul seemed to get a bit nervous.

" Soul, my uh.. I guess you could call step mother, will arrive soon and my father will be here in a few hours. Until then, we will be alone."

Soul seemed to be a bit releaved because of that, yet still a bit tense. ... I'm not sure why.

We entered the house and went straight to the living room. ... The last time he came here was at our first... date. That day when there was a storm... when we went to that restaurant...

" Um... do you want something to drink?" I asked turning to him, just as he was sitting down on the couch

Soul chuckled.

" That's exactly what you asked the last time I came here. ... Hm, well I guess I'm fine. I'm not thirsty."

I just nodded... but then... what to do? I glanced around, in search of something to do, but failing. There was nothing!

" Um... how about TV?" Soul was already sitting on the couch, while I was still standing

He just shook his head, then motioned for me to come sit next to him. I blinked and proceeded to sit down. Then, he wrapped his arms around me.

" Gotcha'." he chuckled again " ... Actually, what I really wanted to ask, was... What happened after I left for detention that day? I know, you don't want to talk about it, but it worries me even more like that."

I looked away and let out a breath.

" Well... It won't hurt to tell..." I looked back up to Soul " He told me the reason he bullied me."

" He even had a reason?!"

I sighted.

" It was way back in kindergarten. He told me he liked me..." Soul's eyes widened

He probably thought 'He bullied the girl he _liked_?!'.

"... but I refused him and told that I preferred Black Star. And he got mad. The next week he began pulling on my pigtails and tell me that I was ugly." I sighted " The words didn't hurt. I just didn't care how he thought I looked. When he saw that it wasn't working he... took drastic measures... like hitting me and... stealing my stuff and... sticking gum in my hair."

I wiggled out from his grip and walked to the fireplace, taking two pictures.

" This was before the gum incident."

I had waist-long wavy hair, it had a light red shine, a bit like my father's hair color.

" And this was after."

On the picture my hair was not even reaching my chin and it was cut like a boy's hair, it looked dull in my opinion.

" We were unable to take it out, so... we needed to cut my hair. After that, I never had longer hair than shoulder-length."

" ... You looked good with both." Soul said calmly " ... but I think you're good as it is." to enhance what he was saying, he ran his fingers through my hair, that I let out today

He slowly leaned closer and smiled.

" I think you are beautiful as you are." I smiled back at him and leaned in

That was when the front door burst out and Blair wiggled in with three huge paper bag of groceries. As soon as she entered, Soul and I jumped as far as possible from each other.

" I'M HOOOOME~~!" she shouted and came in the living room " Hello there Maka!" she chirped, not noticing Soul because of the bags " Come here! I found something reaaaally cute! I'm sure you'd like it! I found it in a bargain store, it's a little necklace. And since it's your style, I decided to get it for you!" she was completely oblivious of Soul

"Um... Blair?"

" Yesss Maka?"

" We have a guest."

"Sweet! Who is it? Oh! I know! You invited _Tsubaki_ over! She's such a good girl and so calm too! I didn't hear anything!" she was still in the kitchen

"Um... no. Actually he's not even female."

" Oh... Hey, sorry!" she shouted back to Soul ( I guess)

He thought so too, since he shouted back.

" It's okay!"

I heard Blair drop something... a spoon I think, then I heard her heels rush over and she saw Soul.

A smug grin appeared on her face. And she giggled. Today, she wore a black pencil skirt and a purple ruffled top along with a pair of purple high heels.

" I see. Hello there, Soul!" she winked at me and I blushed, then went back to the kitchen

Soul looked at me questioningly. And I just said:

" She likes girl talks and she asked me out on _everything_. She's like a teenager, she wants to know everything." Soul just nodded, understanding the situation

" B-but... that means..." Soul blushed just a tiny bit " Really _everything_?"

I explained to him how Blair would just come in my room uninvited and hop on my bed with two mugs in her hands with huge shining eyes. I explained how she would bug me to get out of me every single bit of information and wouldn't let go until she heard the whole story... and I also explained the times when I was not listening carefully enough and would just tell her without noticing what I was saying.

Soul just blinked a few times and a tiny hint of a blush figured on his cheeks as his shoulders were hunched forward in embarrassment.

" Let's talk~!" Blair came in, balancing a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a tray with three cups of tea " I wanna know everything!"

" But you already do!"

" Actually, your dad told me about, you know... the... bullying."

" Oh... t-that..."

She placed the tray on the table and jumped in the armchair across from the couch. She grabbed the biggest mug and began to slurp from it. Then, she glanced at us with a huge grin and shiny eyes.

" Let's get the anger out~!" she chirped " You can confess how much you want to hit the guy! ... I swear if I ever see him, I'll kick him where we should never kick a guy!" she was still talking in a high pitched sing-a-song voice, but in a more threatening way " And I'll step on him with stilettos!"

Soul blinked and smiled sheepishly... he must be quiet scared of Blair, well I would be if I was in his shoes. I know Blair waaaay too well. I know how scary and violent she can get when angry... a lot like my father.

" That would hurt..." Soul noted

" Yep~! But that's what a guy who hurts Maka deserves." Blair smiled " And just so you know, no matter how cute you are... you are _**no** _exception."

Soul gulped, he became even more scared, but tried desperately to hide it.

" But let's return to the bullying story. What was his reason to do it?"

I sighted and explained the same story that I told to Soul earlier.

" I see..." Blair said sipping on her cup of camomile tea " In other words, he was a total jerk."

I just nodded the same time Soul said:

" I would never do such a thing." Soul said

" Well I hope!" Blair said " But you don't really look like the bullying type. ... You are too cute to do that!"

Soul jerked away at that and choked on his tea, his eyes were wide and he blinked a few times.

" W-what? C-cute?" he uttered out in-between fits of coughing

... I don't think 'cute' was the way he wanted to look like in front of my parents... No, I'm absolutely sure he wanted to be the 'cool guy', but with such a compliment his usual reputation was killed in mere seconds. He was absolutely not satisfied being entitled 'cute'.

" The way you asked Maka out was sooooo cute!" Blair squealed and I blushed and so did Soul, which made Blair squeal even more

As Blair was in fits of laughter, we heard the door squeal open. It resonated in the house even more than a door should normally. As the footsteps came closer, it felt like the temperature began to cool down. Another few steps... and my father arrived in the living room.

" What's up girls?" he looked in with the widest smile ever " Why are you frozen in place? How is it-!" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Soul beside me

It was definitely cold by now, if not freezing. Electricity twitched in the room as my father's mouth twitched. Soul swallowed hard as my father came closer to us.

" Maka. Who is octopus-head here?"

His voice resonated for a long time in the room before anyone did anything. It felt like icicles were forming around us and inside my stomach.

"Octopus-head?" Soul quietly repeated in a whispering voice

I looked up at my father than at Soul, then Blair before I said anything. This was a delicate situation, I hope Soul understands it and will not do anything to make my father explode.

" Uh... well... this is Soul Eater." I awkwardly smiled

Blair slowly leaned closer to Soul, her eyes following every movement of my father as she whispered to him something.

" Well, uh... he's my... boyfriend."

Dad's face twitched and instantly flames burst in the room. His eyes were like fire and all of a sudden the temperature rose high

" WHAAAAATTT?!" he shouted "My little girl got a BOYYYFRIEEND?!" he jumped to Soul who quickly sprinted away the way Blair showed him " OCTOPUS-HEAD!? Come back hereeeeeee!"

" Dad!" I called to him, running after them

They were running around in the yard. Soul looked like a scared cat running from a raged dog who was my father.

" DAD!" I called again

That was when he managed to reach Soul and he tackled him to the ground. They rolled from the left to the right as Soul was trying to avoid the punches my father was throwing at him. Every punch made me angrier and after a certain point...

... I lost it too.

" MAKAAAAAAA...CHOP!" and I knocked out my dad

Later, he apologized and let us explain everything.

Soul was lucky that my father is neither too strong, nor quick. So he came out (almost) completely intact... with only a bruise on his cheek where my father managed to touch him.

He currently wore a big band-aid on his cheek to 'hide' it. ( And to look like the cool guy who got in a fight.)

. . . . . . . . . .

So... this is what happened... Today, Soul introduced me 'officially' to Nygus, though she already knew me. She was a truly nice person. Soul was lucky to have her as a step-mother.

" Hey Soul! What are you reading? I don't see you reading a lot."

" Oh this? Well it's a music magazine. It talks about musician's biographies, musical instruments and such."

" That's _cool_. ... Look! Let's read that one! It seems interesting by the title!"

" Okay."

The article was about a young musician who apparently wrote it himself. The title was 'If I had a sibling'.

_My name is Wes Evans, I'm a violinist and I'm 19 years-old, currently living in the outskirts of Los Angeles with my father and working for the company Evans Records. I was once asked this question: 'If you had a sibling...' , but back then I refused to answer. Today, I took the time to write down the truth, washing away any scandal my silence would or would not cause._

_The truth is... I once had a little brother. If he's still alive ( which I sincerely hope), he would be 15 by now; well his birthday was on the 18th of December. _

_...It might sound strange to not know that, but that's the truth. I am extremely ashamed to confess this, but I need to... My mother abandoned him in a park, when he was merely about three months old... She committed this crime when she was... mentally deranged, unstable... Anyways ... his name was ( and still __is __today on paper, though he would most likely be called differently) Spike Evans._

_I am aware that this will most likely not boost my popularity and hope that it will not, since it's a shameful, heartless crime which should never have been done. Back then I was barely 5 years old, so I was unable to control the situation, especially when I saw a lady who picked him up. She was nice-looking lady, she glanced around to see if anyone was there with him. It was mid of February when he... was left on that park bench... it happened in Death City._

_I went after the lady, only to see her taking good care of him, better care that I've, or he have ever received from our own mother... I didn't have the heart to bring him back to our... mentally unhealthy mother... If it wasn't for my father I would have just knocked and come in to be with the lady.  
_

_If he's out there somewhere, or maybe ( hopefully) reading this, I want to let him know this: I hope you have a better family! I truly wish you have a happy life with loving friends around, in a good and healthy environment.  
_

_This is the end._

_from Wes Evans_

And this was it. This was the thing to brake the normal days. Even the outburst of my father wasn't as big of a shock than this. This was the most shocking thing that ever happened in my life. And most likely in Soul's life.

" M-mid of February..." Soul mumbled, finally snapping out of his numb daze

"Death City..." I added, mumbling too

Soul swallowed hard.

" Little brother... and the lady picking him up..." he said

" There's no mistake..." I breathed in and out " ... it was you."

Soul gulped again and turned to me.

" I-I... W-Wes Evans i-is... my... brother..."

And just when we thought things couldn't get any more complicated.

* * *

**By the way: Camomile tea is REALLY good!**  
**Well, hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
